1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor grader equipped with work implement.
2. Background Information
Generally, a motor grader is provided with a frame, work implement disposed below the frame, a lifter guide fixed to the frame, a lifter bracket that surrounds the lifter guide, and a lift cylinder that couples the lifter bracket and the work implement (see for example WO 2007/015376). The lifter guide in WO 2007/015376 is formed as a ring and the inner diameter of the lifter guide is suitably larger than the outer diameter of the frame. The lifter guide is fixed to the frame by welding from the distal end of the frame through the lifter guide to the outer circumference of the frame at a certain position.